


X Marks the Heart

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, M/M, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: I met the person who would end up being the love of my life. Can you imagine? It was quite the meet-cute… or shall I say mean-cute.  He is an admiral of all things.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One - [ If I had a Heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rQdSRdH-EA)

* * *

 

Waves lapped at the hull of a medium-sized sailing ship. On the side was carved the name _Good Vibrations_. She seemed at one with the sea as she leisurely made her way. Land appeared in the distance before the crew. They sung somber and low. That ship was not their usual, it was too noticeable and well-known, had to be left behind in Midway.

 

Midway was an island cutting through the ocean between the sprawling tiers of Star City and simple, bustling Central City. Midway was usually a quiet stop, unaligned and keeping to themselves. They had been visited by terror, and the others were likely next.

 

Cisco Ramon strode to the quarter deck. He put his hand above his eyes to block some of the sunlight. It was incongruously clear today. He would normally enjoy it. His throat was tight and his skin crawled. They pulled in to Central harbor. He was disconcerted to see a navy vessel beside them. He had no choice but to anchor there, for the sake of his best friend and captain. He was acting captain, as _Good Vibrations_ was his vessel. _The Flash_ would have been much faster, however it would have drawn to much attention.

 

The Navy called them pirates. Civilians called them angels in disguise. Their fellows called them vigilantes. Whatever the name, Barry and his crew worked to protect the defenseless and innocent from the monsters of the world.

 

He had paid for it. Cisco went down to the sleeping quarters to visit him. First Mate Wally West trailed nervously behind him.

 

Wally babbled, mostly to himself. “Not a good idea… If they see Barry… They’re dying to get his hands on him… we’ll all hang…”

 

Cisco ignored him. Cautious as he could be, he slipped through the door.

 

“Barry? Do you remain in the land of the living with us?”

 

The ship’s own healer shushed him. Gideon earned zir keep with stitching and helped Cisco to fashion some of the best prosthetics that side of the hemisphere. But they couldn’t provide the surgery Barry needed. For that, they needed a true expert on biology and medicine. Barry was wrapped in bandages, soaked red. His enemy had slashed him through, again and again. Then he had broken his spine, rendering him immobile on his own power.

 

Hope seemed lost. Darkness crept into the crew. If Barry did succumb to his wounds, it would overtake their small section of the world. Maybe it would even seep into the rest of humanity. He was a beacon, an idol. If he died, Cisco would do his level best to keep up his work.

 

He knew that wouldn’t be enough. Barry inspired them. Cisco felt he would crack under that kind of pressure. Cisco was accustomed to responsibility. He had been an independent, self-sustaining sort of person since the age of four. Barry often praised his wisdom and bravery.

 

Cisco had spent his life feeling inadequate. He ran on the energy of sheer spite.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All linked chapter themes are instrumental, usually strings, some include piano.

Part Two - [Thrift Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgOzGxcwSDo) 

* * *

 

Cisco would step up if he had to, he just didn’t know if he could invoke the loyalty and faith from those plucky folks like the gallant captain. Barry seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. He watched Gideon manage to get some water in him. Barry failed to keep his food down. He was hanging on by scant threads.

 

That was plain as day to everyone in the room. He was hesitant to voice it. But he dared to ask, as to motivate himself. Maybe if the situation was made real, he could prevent procrastination.

 

“Gideon, how much longer do you think he has?”

 

Gideon washed off bloodied hands in a bowl of water. Ze pulled shoulder length hair into a loose bob. Gideon dried zir hands while looking thoughtful.

 

“Three days at the most.”

 

Ze admitted in a measured tone, “I can barely get him to eat.”

 

Cisco shook his head. “In Caitlin’s last letter she said that she moved, but she could not tell me where obviously. I will have to see if anyone in the harbor pub knows.”

 

“Make haste.”

 

Cisco pressed a hand to Barry’s forehead. “Hang on my friend. I will soon get you the help you need.”

 

Barry blinked at him. He could not speak. Cisco wasn’t even sure Barry understood that Cisco was there. Cisco sighed and turned away from the scene. Wally stood near, his brow pinched with worry. He wrung his hands and slightly bounced.

 

“What of the navy?”

 

“It is a peaceful day. Probably nothing serious,” Cisco assured. “I will be there and back before they even notice, I think.”

 

In truth, Cisco was scared. Such a vessel usually didn’t make a stop at a place like Central City. They usually picked up supplies at smaller outposts. They also didn’t make a habit of crossing treacherous waters. That particular harbor, that side of Central city, was nicknamed the Pirate’s Cove for a reason. A navy ship coming there was asking for trouble. However, that one was of considerable size and condition, known as a ship of the line.

 

Those had little to fear against the smaller pirate ships. Most of the big ones were further away, or between Midway and Star City. The infamous _Zoom_ had begun patrolling there. They had claimed several other ships. It perhaps explained why that navy ship was in Central instead of Midway.

 

Nonetheless, Cisco and Barry’s crew were at risk. High ranking officers didn’t really take days off. One sniff of one the most wanted pirate crews, and they’d be baying and frothing at the mouth.

 

Cisco’s heart fluttered as he stepped into the tavern. He surveyed the place. So far so good. He smiled and nodded occasionally at familiar faces.

 

He ordered his usual drink. He didn’t know where to go. Lisa Snart might be aware of Caitlin’s location, she kept track of everybody. But her brother and his friend were there. He wasn’t in the mood to tangle with them.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three - [ A Fifth of Beethoven ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MFbn8EbB4k)

* * *

 

Cisco took a seat in the back. He watched for any of Caitlin’s old acquaintances. She wasn’t very sociable, but she made plenty of business connections. He figured he might be stuck for a while. He lifted his glass.

 

He distantly heard a voice say, “... And I have to find Zolomon. We simply cannot keep up with the ship _Zoom_.”

 

Cisco paused the glass before it reached his lips. He creeped toward where the voice had emanated from. He peeked around the corner to see two men, one tall and rugged, the other short and beady-eyed.

 

“What do you want,” the beady-eyed man’s voice shook as he said, “with Zolomon of all people? He’s dangerous beyond reckoning.”

 

“Let’s just say we have to sort out some… business.”

 

Cisco gulped. Any man who wanted to do business with Zolomon was bound to be a bad one. He was the worst.

 

“I doubt Barry Allen or the crew of the Flash will want to be involved.”

 

“I heard they’re under new management, of Cisco Ramon. The best tracker there is.”

 

Despite the bad vibes, Cisco couldn’t help but preen a little, growing warm at the recognition.

 

“So? He and Allen go way back.”

 

“I have my ways. He’ll work with me whether he wants to or not.”

 

Cisco’s eyes widened. Fate wasn’t smiling on him, because just then, the mysterious man turned. Cisco fled. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. It was no use. He had been away from home for too long. The man cornered him. Despite himself, up close Cisco noticed how blue his eyes were, like a clear sky.

 

That was, a clear sky that meant a storm was on the horizon.

 

“My name is Harrison Wells. I seek your help.”

 

Harrison had him pinned. He struggled. There was no point. Harrison’s breath rustled strands of his hair. He brushed them behind Cisco’s ear. He rolled with the motion and fisted a clump of Cisco’s hair in the back. He pulled Cisco even closer. Cisco despised his traitorous body when desire surged to his groin. By Gods, Harrison was handsome, and it was unfair.

 

Barry had warned that his thing for men in uniform tendency to get him in trouble.

 

Cisco spat, “I don’t consort with your kind. What kind of dirty navy officer has business with a dastardly villain like Zolomon?”

 

Harrison opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly, there was an explosion. It knocked Harrison to the ground. Cisco scrambled away, crawling on his hands and knees. Harrison snarled. He reached out and grasped Cisco by the ankle. His heart sank.

 

Admiral Harrison would take him in, use him as some kind of search dog. Barry would die, and it would be all Cisco’s stupid fault for not being more wary. He squeezed his eyes shut. Wally would eventually grow suspicious. At the very least, he would try to find Caitlin.

 

Resigned to his fate, Cisco went limp. Harrison growled, “Nowhere to go, Ramon.”

* * *

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four -  [ Croatian Rhapsody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CdKrA3viNw)

* * *

 

A hand wrapped around his bicep and tugged him along. Cisco kicked Harrison off. Harrison used the wall to climb to his feet. He shouted after them, the specifics blurred by the uproar of the crowd. He tripped a little as he glimpsed Harrison’s face darkening, lips pulling into a sneer. His stomach jolted. It reminded him uncomfortably of his ex-captain Thawne. 

 

“Come on!”

 

He sagged with relief at the familiar voice. He was Caitlin’s husband, Ronnie. He would achieve his goal despite the setback. They wind around the blocks, eventually reaching a nice house. Cisco checked over his shoulder. Harrison wasn’t in sight. Regardless, the back of his neck itched. Wherever he was, Cisco wasn’t far from his mind. Ronnie smuggled Cisco inside. Two arms wrapped around him in an embrace.

 

“It’s so good to see you Cisco!”

 

He pushed away. “I’m afraid I bring ill tidings.”

 

Caitlin’s face fell. Ronnie collapsed in a chair. Cisco had to balance himself on the back of it. His adrenaline had petered out. He was left with weak knees and an ache in his temples. He brought his other hand up to massage his temple with his thumb.

 

Caitlin cupped his cheeks. She examined him, frowning. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Barry was hurt by Zolomon. I’m still not sure what that fiend wanted with him, but I don’t think he’ll stop until he gets what he wants.”

 

Caitlin and Ronnie shared a loaded look he couldn’t decipher. Cisco was overheated. He shrugged off his dark jacket. It was his favorite, patterned with red and yellow thread woven in. He had gotten it as a birthday gift from his brother. Cisco didn’t plan on sticking around long enough to see his family. Dante would lay him out for not writing often enough.

 

And his parents, well suffice to say they weren’t happy with Cisco’s career choice. They hadn’t been pleased when he’d formerly been a blacksmith's apprentice. He’d sold to pirates mainly. It was inevitable that Cisco would get caught up. He didn’t regret anything, except ever trusting Thawne. That frustrated them the most. They expected him to at minimum feel sorry, or pretend to be chagrined. 

 

Ronnie announced, “I’ll gather a few good men and liberate him from the ship. I’ll keep Harrison busy.”

 

“How are you going to do that?”

 

Ronnie grinned and crossed his arms. “How else? He’s suddenly going to have troubles with his ship.”

 

“You’re a mad genius. Thank you both.”

 

Caitlin hugged him again. Ronnie joined in. He couldn’t feel any lighter though. Harrison wasn’t likely to give up on his quest to abduct Cisco for his abilities and locating that villain. At the moment, he had to focus on getting Barry well. He would know what to do. 

 

After he complained about Cisco getting sidetracked. He should have fled as soon as he heard mention of Zolomon’s name by a well-known admiral. Harrison Wells was unstoppable and had a mysterious past that had birthed various absurd rumors. 


End file.
